In recent years, the performance and the usage frequency of portable terminals such as mobile phones, for example, smartphones, have become higher, and thus dissatisfaction with the carrying of a battery for the portable terminal has surfaced. A battery charger charging the battery of the portable terminal is classified into a wired battery charger that supplies power to the portable terminal in a wired manner and a wireless battery charger that supplies power to the portable terminal in a wireless manner.
In the wireless battery charger, it is unnecessary to perform an operation of connecting a charging cable to the portable terminal, and thus there is an advantage such as a neat appearance because of the absence of the charging cable. Because of such an advantage, it is considered that the wireless battery charger and a portable terminal corresponding to the wireless battery charger have become widespread, and thus various services using the wireless battery charger have been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 3).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a system that provides charging power to portable terminals in a non-contact manner and identifies individual users of the portable terminals by using tag information of a non-contact tag attached to the portable terminals to thereby provide individual service for each user.
Patent Literature 2 and Patent Literature 3 disclose a system that specifies a user of an electric vehicle when a charging device and the electric vehicle are connected to each other and distributes advertisement information matched to the specified user to the electric vehicle.